Wanting
by lisag1
Summary: Kurt has been trying to take things past heavy make out sessions with Blaine, but Blaine keeps on putting things off. So he concocts a plan. And comes across something very unexpected
1. Chapter 1

_a/n:This is for a prompt on the glee kink meme: .?thread=23892962#t23892962 This story is going to include boypussy!Blaine, rough sex, blood play and initial dub-con. Please do not read if you don't like any of those things._

* * *

><p>Kurt is very much in love.<p>

More than that though, he's a _teenage boy _very much in love. He's a seventeen-almost eighteen- year old, teenage boy, very much in love. Whatever reservations he used to have about sex, they pale in the face of his very attractive boyfriend, and his apparently fully functional teenage boy hormones.

Blaine is also a teenage boy very much in love. (At least Kurt is assuming so seen as he was the one to say it_ first_ for fucks sake) A sixteen -almost seventeen and _come_ _on_ being younger surely means his hormones are more uncontrollable right?- year old teenage boy, who's never seemed to have reservations when it comes to sex seen as he was so willing to talk about it (and admit to watching porn, and talk to Kurt's _dad_ about it) when they were still _friends_.

That's why Kurt doesn't get why he appears to be reluctant to actually get naked and act on his teenage boy hormones.

* * *

><p>They're lying on Kurt's bed kissing frantically, Kurt on top, pressing as closely to Blaine as he physically can. They're all alone in the house, bedroom door shut, with several parent and Finn free hours stretched in front of them.<p>

"You're sure no-one's going to come back unexpectedly?"

Blaine mumbles out, lips still slightly pressed against Kurt's, lips dragging together. Kurt kisses Blaine deeply before transferring his mouth to the slightly stubbly jaw and neck in front of him, answering in-between sucking and nipping at the warm flesh.

"I'm very sure. Carole is out of town, dad and Finn are at work, and I've blackmailed Finn into making sure he texts when they're about to leave."

He drags his tongue up to Blaine's ear and bites at the lobe, smirking at the delighted shiver his boyfriend gives at the action.

"We're all alone for _hours_."

Blaine noses at the underside of Kurt's chin and bites the soft skin there, causing Kurt to inhale sharply, before laving his tongue over the reddening spot to sooth the sting.

He presses his smile into the spot humming softly. "What on earth could we do with all that time?" Kurt opens his mouth in order to say something along the lines of 'get naked so I can stick my cock in your ass' but instead lets out an undignified squeal when Blaine flips them so he's on top, knees either side of Kurt's hips, hands pressing Kurt's wrists into the soft pillows with an insistent pressure as he leers down at his flushed wriggling boyfriend.

"I have the perfect idea."

Kurt opens his mouth again to argue that seen as neither of them appear to be getting naked and it doesn't look as though his cock is going to be in Blaine's ass anytime in the near future he highly doubts it's the perfect idea at all, before he can begin to form words, however, his mouth is filled with Blaine's tongue and Blaine's (clothed) ass is settling on top of his (clothed, god damn it why clothed?) erection, grinding down and moaning into their kiss. And ok, Kurt can be on board with this plan; Blaine sucks on his tongue and cants his hips so he's rubbing along Kurt's cock just right

(ok, maybe he can do more than just being on board with this plan, this plan is brilliant) making him groan into the hot mouth on his. The angle must be good for Blaine as well, judging by the broken whine he releases as he presses closer and harder.

Soon they're writhing against each other mindlessly, too worked up to kiss, just panting into each other's mouths as their hips work desperately.

Blaine's pace soon goes erratic as he gets close, forehead pressed against Kurt's, eyes squeezed closed, face flushed with arousal and exertion. His breath hitches, his body tenses, he releases a broken whine as he shudders through his release.

Blaine's slack, blissful face and the feel of his body as he comes pressed so close is enough to push Kurt over the edge. He moans out his release as Blaine peppers kisses across his over-heated face, finally releasing Kurt's wrists in order to flop down half on Kurt, left arm splayed across his boyfriends torso, hand resting lightly on Kurt's right pectoral, face tucked into a slightly sweaty neck with a sigh of contentment.

Kurt brings his arms down with a slight wince as his muscles protest after spending a while in the same position. His left hand worms its way into the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, scratching slightly, earning him a hum of approval and the warm press of lips against the juncture between neck and shoulder. His right hand strokes over Blaine's left shoulder and arm until he's clasping the hand resting on his chest. He shift's slightly to stretch his legs out more, wincing again at the cooling wetness in his boxers. He thinks vaguely of cleaning up before seeing if he can get another, slightly more naked round in with Blaine before his Dad and Finn get home, but Blaine grumbles slightly, shifting impossibly closer before Kurt feels his deep even breaths fanning across his neck. He sighs and presses a kiss to the curly hair tickling the sensitive skin under his jaw and chin before drifting into sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt's jolted awake by his phones text message tone. He scrubs at his eyes, runs a soothing hand across the shoulders of a stirring Blaine and winces at the stiffness of his boxers before grabbing his phone and opening the text from Finn.<p>

_just leavin now plz don b nakd!_

Kurt snorts out a laugh and hands his phone over to Blaine when he makes and inquisitive sound. He eases his way out from underneath his boyfriend, who flops back with a groan.

"Finn's going to be awkward when he gets back isn't he?"

Kurt snorts again before replying as he searches for clean underwear and a pair of skinny jeans that look enough like the ones he's already wearing for his dad not to notice they're different at all.

"Finn is always awkward."

Blaine makes a vague sound of affirmation and Kurt, having found what he needs, leans against his bed to stroke a bare ankle, receiving a hum of approval from his still prostate boyfriend.

"Besides, it's not like I did get to see you naked, so any awkwardness that he brings with him will have no effect on us."

He says it breezily, as though it doesn't matter to him either way, when it does, and he knows Blaine knows it bothers him when he feels him tense slightly, relaxing almost instantly, only noticeable at all because Kurt's touching and knows him so well.

He drags his fingers once more across the delicate bone before glancing up to find Blaine looking at him with a soft, sincere expression.

"I really want to see you naked Kurt."

Kurt huffs and looks down, smiling slightly, because it's ridiculous, and so Blaine and, in all honesty, exactly what he needed to hear.

"I really want to see you naked too."

Blaine shifts onto his knees and kisses him softly, just once, breathing a quiet _next_ _time_ across his lips, making him shudder with the promise of it, and the curl of anticipation that settles in his gut.

He pulls away reluctantly and smiles, rubbing the thumb of his free hand across against the slight stubble on his boyfriends jaw.

"I'm going to go clean up, set up downstairs and then take your turn?"

Blaine nods and slips of the bed and to the door, where he pauses and turns back, opening his mouth before hesitating, huffing out a breath and closing it again. He locks eyes with Kurt and leans against the door frame, smiling softly.

"I'm so in love with you."

Kurt tilts his head to the side smiling softly back.

"I love you too."

"I mean, I really can't imagine ever stopping. Can you?" the 'can you?' comes out almost desperately, while Blaine breaks eye contact and stares at the floor frowning slightly, so Kurt makes his way over to him, lifting his head up with a finger under his chin, and kisses him gently, and thoroughly. Once the shorter boy is slumped breathlessly against him, he pulls away slightly and murmurs a _never_ against kiss swollen lips.

Kurt steps back, smoothing his hand down his boyfriends slightly flushed neck, before pulling away completely. "Now, hurry up and sort downstairs out, my underwear is sticking in places it really shouldn't be, and I imagine yours is too." Blaine's flush works its way upwards and he stumbles out of the room and thumps his way downstairs. Kurt shakes his head fondly at the noise before heading into the bathroom, pulling at the front of his jeans with a slight grimace.

When Burt and Finn get home ten minutes later, Kurt and Blaine greet them from where they are curled up together on the couch, half way through a movie, several other DVD cases, some open, some with the discs on top of their closed case, are scattered in front of the TV.

They look as though they've had a lazy day watching movies and cuddling.

Burt greets them both cheerfully before wandering into the kitchen, while Finn shuffles awkwardly, glancing between the couple and the TV where Spock is ordering his crew to get Kirk off the ship.

Kurt can almost hear Finn firstly wondering if they've had sex on the couch, and then wondering why they're watching Star Trek. Kurt rolls his eyes in exasperation and shakes his head causing his step-brother to relax slightly and flop down on the other side of Kurt.

"Why are you watching Star Trek?"

Burt voices what Finn was obviously thinking as he slumps into the armchair, beer in one hand, pizza take out menu in the other.

"Blaine's choice. Apparently, no matter how much he appreciates a good musical or rom-com, he can't go an entire movie marathon without watching aliens trying to kill each other or something."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles as Blaine digs his fingers into his hip.

"Please tell me we're not ordering pizza." Finn perks up and instantly starts calling out which toppings he wants, Blaine joining in while Kurt complains about clogged arteries and carbs until Blaine smiles up at him, head tilted, eyes soft and whispering that a few carbs won't change how beautiful he is. Kurt sighs and relents, flushing slightly, warmth settling in his chest as he murmurs that there better be some vegetables on it, and he won't be eating more than a few slices. Blaine just smiles and curls in closer.

* * *

><p>His dad is ordering pizza, and Finn and Blaine are engrossed in Spock trying to kill Kirk, and Kurt wants so acutely that his heart skips a beat.<br>Kurt is going to see this boy, that he loves so much, naked. And they are going to have sex, because Kurt has a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so Kurt's plan is much more…theoretical than he would like it to be.

After Blaine has headed home, Kurt, moisturizing routine done, and clad in his comfortable night clothes, flops onto his bed, pulling out his phone and scrolls quickly through his contacts in the hope of finding someone who he can talk to about having sex with his boyfriend as soon as he can.

He's pretty sure Artie's has had sex, but he still won't feel comfortable having this conversation with him.

He scrolls past Blaine, for obvious reasons. Discussing a plan of action for how he can get into his boyfriends ankle bearing pants with said boyfriend may not be entirely a good idea, no matter how often they promise to tell each other the truth about how they're feeling.

He goes past Brittany. As _experienced_ as she might be, he just can't deal with talking about dolphins and unicorns and whatever other creature she might decide to tell him he is this time.

He doesn't even stop to look at Finn's number, way too awkward.

Lauren is…well he doesn't even know Lauren that well, especially not now she's no longer in Glee club. Kurt frowns at his phone; he doesn't even remember exchanging numbers with her, now that he thinks about it.

Mercedes. Well. Kurt loves her, he really does. But they haven't really spent a lot of time together this year, and even if they were as close as they were last year, Kurt really can't imagine telling her that he needs his cock and Blaine's ass to become as intimately acquainted as they possibly can as soon as they can. He shudders slightly at the thought of it.

_'No Mercedes is the type of friend you gush about cute boy with, and speculate whether they like you or not, you do not discuss what you want to do with them once you've got them.'_

Mike, well no, just no. He's defiantly struck up a friend ship with Blaine, and he can't be sure they won't talk about it, and besides, Kurt is already cringing at how awkward that conversation would be.

Noah. Well Noah is a possibility. He certainly knows a lot about sex, but not sex with guys, which, kind of rules him out.

Quinn may have gotten knocked up two years ago, but he's fairly sure she's still into the whole celibacy thing, maybe more than ever now. And even if she isn't Kurt can't imagine talking about sex with her.

If he talks to Rachel about this, then anything she says about her own experience, then he knows she'll be talking about Finn. Kurt wrinkles his nose in distaste. That is something he can live without hearing about.

He doesn't stop at Rory's name. He seems like a good guy, but honestly, Kurt can hardly understand what he's saying half the time.

Sam, as uncaring as he appears to be about the gay thing, Kurt can't imagine him being comfortable talking about gay sex, although he would probably be sweet enough to at least try.

Santana. Well Santana certainly knows about getting people to want to have sex with her. She knows about sex with guys. And she's shameless enough that she'll just find anything they talk about amusing if anything.

Kurt bites at his lip, staring at the contact details, finger hovering over the call button. His only other options are Sugar, Tina or one of the warblers. Sugar, he's barely talked to, Tina would tell Mike, who might tell Blaine and the warblers would definitely tell Blaine something. And honestly, the only people who he can imagine being entirely comfortable with talking about this are Brittany, Blaine, Santana and Puck. And the only one of the four that seems to be a viable option at the moment is Santana.

Kurt takes a deep breath and presses the call button before he can talk himself out of it. He rubs his sweaty palms on his thigh as the click that indicates his call has been accepted sounds and he hears Santana inhales before her familiar drawl fills his ears, her typical disinterested tone instantly causing him to relax unconsciously.

_"Teen gay, I hope this is important?"_

Kurt takes a deep breath to prepare.

"It is. I…I need your help with something."Kurt pauses, mouth working soundlessly as he tries to find the words to explain what he needs. On the other end of the line Santana huffs out an exasperated breath.

_"Spit it out Hummel. I know I don't help people often, but I will need to know what you need before I cold heartedly turn you down, ideally while making you cry."_

Kurt smiles, her disdain relaxing him even further, and convincing him that he choose the right person to talk to.

"Well Satan. I need you to help." Kurt pauses, marvelling at the fact that he's about it do this.

Santana interrupts him before he can continue.

_"You've said so already lady face. But seriously what with? I probably will help you, you know. You're not all bad."_

Kurt gapes for a moment, before re-collecting himself quickly.

"Well…thank you. I guess."

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties knotted, I can be nice."_ Her voice sounds as disinterested as ever, but Kurt can hear the slight smile in her voice.

"Well I need your…expertise, shall we say."

_"Which one's Hummel? I have a fair few you know."_

"I…Sex. I need your help with sex." Kurt slowly releases a shaky relived breath as he waits for her answer.

_"So I'm presuming your hobbit wants to get his ass-fucking on and you need advice on how to stop being the poster child for virginity?"_

Kurt rolls his eyes at the expected response before replying. "Not exactly. Every time we do anything, I try and 'get our ass-fucking on' as you so eloquently put it, and he manages to distract me."

_"Does he think you're not ready or something? Is he not ready?"_ She sounds, well if Kurt didn't know better, he'd say she sounds concerned.

"He's ready for more. We've talked about having sex; he knows I'm ready for more. It's always that there's not enough time, or he does something that feels so good I can't think about anything else but what we're doing. I just don't know what to do."

He rubs a hand across his neck, feeling awkward.

_"Well, I suggest just walking up to him at school tomorrow, and telling him to get over it and fuck you. That's how I got Finn to give it up."_

Kurt sputters indignantly before pulling himself together enough to talk, face blushing furiously.

"_Santana_! I really do not need to hear about how you got my brother to have sex with you!"

He hears her sigh heavily before she starts talking again. _"Look, I've never really had a problem with getting guys to give it up. The most work I've ever had to do is with Frankenteen, and even that wasn't exactly hard. Short of coming over and giving you lessons in seduction, there's not much I can do. And honestly, your overly gelled, short stack boyfriend seems to get off on you being unintentionally sexy, and that's just not something I can teach. Me and subtlety? Not the closest of pals."_

"Unintentionally sexy? How does someone even do that?"

Kurt's almost pulling his hair out at this stage.

_"Really Hummel? You do it all the time! Hobbit was practically salivating when you bent over in Glee yesterday_." There's a short pause, and the sound of her shifting around. _"Look, I have to go. Brittany's coming over, and as fascinating as discussing your lack of sex life is, I'd rather spend my time enjoying my very active one."_

Kurt sighs in exasperation. "I could have done without knowing that thank you very much"

He can practically hear the smirk in her response _"I'm sure you could of, but I get great pleasure out of taunting people with what they don't have._" There's another pause and Kurt faintly hears the sound of a doorbell, indicating that Brittany has arrived. He's close to saying goodbye and hanging up when Santana exhales and speaks again.

_"Look, you're probably going to get something more useful out of Puck. His only experience is with girls, I know, but he's also had to deal with them being resistant to his initial advances._" She hangs up before Kurt can say anything in response.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, and he's staring at his phone, still debating whether he should just see if Puck has any useful advice, or if he should just let things happen as they are already, after all, Blaine's parents are away again, for two weeks this time, and his dad and Carole are going to be away for the entirety of one weekend, and at least part of the other doing congress-y things.<p>

The timing couldn't be better.

He could easily spend the whole of this weekend at Blaine's, they've already talked about getting to spend two, possibly three nights sleeping curled up together, getting to do things without fear of interruption, and Finn would cover for him if their parents called, because Kurt's fairly sure he heard him mumbling to Rachel about a free house the other day in Glee.

Kurt goes to put his phone down, finally relaxing into his pillows, when his phone beeps with a new message. A quick glance shows that it's from Blaine, and Kurt smiles and opens it quickly.

_I know i mentioned you staying over this weekend, but my stomach is playing up :( you could still come over, but i wont be up for anything much. xxx_

Kurt sighs, exasperated as his dreams of a sex filled weekend fade rapidly. Then his concern kicks in and he taps out a quick response.

_**:( of course i'll still come over, perfect opportunity to pamper you! home-made food, sympathy cuddles, and if your lucky belly rubs! are you sure it's not just a 24hr one though? you were fine when you left earlier. and its only wednesday, you could be better by friday, or saturday even xxx**_

_that sounds amazing, and well worth feeling like im going to throw up :) i think its been coming for a few days, it just hit me badly when i got home. its unlikely that i'll be better before monday at the earliest. they're never 24hr. ive had these stomach things before remember? xxx_

Kurt frowns. He does remember.

He remembers being completely freaked out when he walked into Blaine's dorm room during his first week at Dalton to find Blaine curled up in the middle of his bed, clutching his stomach, whimpering in pain.

Two painkillers and a hot water bottle later and Blaine explained that he got stomach cramps fairly often, sometimes bad enough that he threw up, other times barley even noticeable, but always lasting a few days at least. It was apparently one of the reasons he got one of the coveted single rooms with an en-suite usually reserved for

prefects or hall monitors. The other being that he was a mid-year transfer and the majority of doubles were already filled up.

_**i remember. i still think you should go to the dr about them though :( xxx**_

_i have been kurt. theres nothing i can do but ride them out. xxxx_

_***sigh* i know, but i worry about you. i hate seeing you in pain :( xxxx**_

_i know you do, but you're great at making me feel better :) i'll see you tomorrow love you xxxx_

_**love you too :) xxxx**_

Kurt scrubs at his face. He gets that Blaine is in pain he does. But he knows he's read somewhere that orgasms help with pain.

Something to do endorphins being released or something. He exhales heavily and opens his contacts, thumb hovering over Puck's number.

He closes his eyes and presses down before he can talk himself out of it.

_"Kurt, I've been waiting for your call."_

Kurt blinks and then frowns slightly. "Noah. You're aware of how creepy that sounds I hope."

_"Of course I am dude. Santana texted me"_ Kurt rolls his eyes because of course she did. "_So you want to get it on with your boy Anderson, but he keeps doing things to distract you from full blown ass cherry popping, am I right?"_

"Well, essentially...yes. How detailed was Santana's text? And don't call me dude Noah."

_"I'll stop calling you dude when you stop calling me Noah dude. And it was a very detailed text. But back to the point in hand, I have a plan for you."_

Kurt barely refrains from telling Puck off for the use of dude again, deciding he'd rather hear the plan.

"Well Noah? What is this plan of yours?" He's aiming for disinterest, but can't keep the note of intrigue out of his voice. He knows Puck has noticed when the jock scoffs slightly, but he thankfully moves onto his plan.

_"Well, next time he's home alone and he invites you over, say you can't make it, but drive over and park somewhere along his street where he won't see you. Then start sexting him. When you're sure he's __**into**__ it, if you know what I mean, let yourself into his house, and catch him in the act. Then it's just a case of joining in."_

"Puck, that...actually might work."

_"Don't sound so surprised dude, they don't call me the sex shark for nothing."_

"... You're the only one who uses that name."

_"Whatever man. Also, in the few days before you put my plan into action, wear your tightest clothes that basically cover everything, but leave nothing to the imagination. Anderson seems to get off on it."_

Kurt blushes furiously. " Yes, thank you Noah" Kurt all but spits out through clenched teeth.

_"Aww dude! Come on! You were finally calling me Puck. It's-"_

Kurt disconnects the call before he can finish, placing his phone on the nightstand and wiggling under his bed cover.

_'It would be easiest to do this plan this weekend'_ Kurt thinks to himself, _'well, it would be if Blaine wasn't ill. But I can't wait till next weekend, we won't have as long. And. Endorphines. It might help.'_

Kurt snuggles deeper into his pillows before reaching over to turn the light off, sighing contently as his eyes drift shut.

"This weekend" he mumbles out loud as he slips between being slightly awake and completely asleep.

_'The worst that can happen is him saying no'_ is his last thought he has before he falls into a dreamless sleep

* * *

><p><em>an: thank you to everyone who added this story (and me) to their alerts and/or __favorites__ and reviewed. There will be smut in the next chapter (hopefully) Santana and Puck kind of butted in and took over a little bit and changed my (albeit very rough and totally in my mind) plan that i had for this story a little bit._

_There will be one, possibly two more chapters, depending on how writing goes, and whether someone else decides it will be fun to change the game plan. If it's one, then the smut will be in that, if it's two, well then the smut will be in that one (or maybe both, depending where i cut off)._

_link to the glee kink prompt for full warnings of what's to come: http : / / glee - kink - meme . livejournal . com / 19682 . html ? thread = 23892962#t23892962_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt arrives at school the next day dressed in a tight, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, a grey pinstriped waistcoat and form fitting grey slacks. His perfect outfit is completed with loafers and a small bird broach. He feels almost apprehensive about his choice in clothes (not because he looks anything less than fabulous, he is Kurt Hummel, nothing less than perfection will do) but because he picked this outfit based on advice from Noah 'puck' Puckerman.

His slight apprehension fades into concern when he is faced with his pale and drawn looking boyfriend.

"Hey, are you sure you should be here?" After a cursory look around, Kurt punctuates his statement with a soothing caress to Blaine's cardigan clad lower back.

Blaine straightens from where he was using the bottom shelf of his locker to brace himself and subtly leans into the gesture, turning to look at his boyfriend head on, and consequently exposing the dark circles under his eyes. Kurt inhales sharply, eyes darting across the face in front of him, taking in every detail and sign of fatigue and pain.

"I'm fine Kurt. I've had worse, you know I have." Blaine's voice is soft and intimate as his eyes skate over the boy in front of him. "You look good." He pauses to lick his lips while obviously checking Kurt out. "Really good. You know I love your complicated outfits, but I have to say, you do understated _very_ well."

Kurt allows himself a moment to preen under the compliment (and reluctantly adding a mental note to call Noah 'Puck' at least once next week) before a wince from Blaine brings him back to the present.

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you should go home." Kurt chews a little on his lower lip in worry before remembering chapped is not a good look.

Blaine rolls his eyes slightly before replying in an insistent tone. "I'm fine Kurt. Although I am willing to admit that I'll feel a lot better when we're curled up together tomorrow night." His smile is soft and warm and _Kurt's_.

Kurt winces at what he's planning on telling Blaine feeling unbelievably guilty. Blaine tilts his head touching Kurt's elbow lightly, thumb slightly rubbing at the skin on display, softly asking 'what's wrong?' Kurt coughs slightly before sliding the hand that started on Blaine's back but is now more on his hip (and has that been there all the time? _Why_ had he not noticed that?) into his pocket, shrugging his shoulder up to meet his jaw as he speaks. "I don't think I can make Friday now." Blaine's face falls slightly, his hand dropping from Kurt's elbow before he turns back to his locker, sorting through his books. "Oh? Why not?" His voice is tight and controlled, a sure sign he's upset.

"My dad and Carole are leaving later than they thought, so we're having Friday night dinner together, we haven't done it in ages and I don't know what time we're going to be done. I promise I'll come over the second we're done."

Blaine lets his head drop before he turns sheepishly back to face Kurt voice vulnerable when he starts to talk. "So you still want to come and spend the weekend with me? Even though I'll be basically curled up in bed the whole time?"

Kurt smiles and pokes Blaine lightly in the shoulder "Curling up in bed with you is my favorite thing to do silly." Blaine scrunches up his face adorably swaying with the poke. "Even if you're the little spoon?" Kurt exhales dramatically "Even if I'm the little spoon" Blaine's smile widens exponentially "Only for you though." The bell chooses that moment to ring and Blaine strokes his fingers feather light and quickly over the back of Kurt's hand and is gone with one last soft smile. Kurt blows his cheeks out before spinning on his heel and heading to home Ec.

* * *

><p>As he heads to Glee at the end of the day, slight spring in his step because it's the only time in the school day on Thursday besides first thing in the morning that they get to spend time together, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He fishes it out; smiling when he sees it's from Blaine.<p>

_Hey :)__ i started feeling really bad so I've gone home. probably wont be in tomorrow. love you xxx_

Kurt frowns slightly as he enters the choir room and sits down in the back row before replying.

**_:( hope you feel better soon, I'm going to miss you. See you at some point tomorrow evening, if you're still up for it? Love you too xxx_**

The reply is almost instantaneous

_as if i could turn down being the little spoon! now pay attention to mr schue xxx_

Kurt rolls his eyes before pocketing his phone and looking up to find Puckerman twisted around, staring at him from the seat directly in front of him, eyebrows raised in expectation. Kurt crosses his legs looking at the front of the room where Mr. Schue has just entered, before saying flatly "Pay attention Puck."

He allows himself an indulgent smile when Puck does a surprisingly discreet fist pump before offering his fist for Kurt with a wide smile. Kurt rolls his eyes but softly taps his own fist against the other boy's while explaining to Mr. Schue why Blaine's not there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: I'm so very sorry that this took so long to do, i couldn't seem to get the start of this chapter out (everything sounded wrong and i'm still not as pleased as i could be with this) and without the start of it nothing else would come out, so i sat down today for an hour and just re-read what i'd written until something came out :) also, so sorry that it's so short and there is still none of the promised smut, that will defiantly be in the next one, which will also be the last chapter, and shouldn't take as long i promise _**

**_thank you to everyone who favourited, put me on alert and reviewed. and anyone who read this at all really. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning: this story contains boypussy, period!kink, mild bloodplay, oral, slight rough sex, and a tiny amount of slut shaming (if you squint and tilt your head, but i thought i' warn for it.) full prompt here: glee - kink - meme . livejournal ?thread=23892962#t23892962_**

* * *

><p>Kurt spends virtually all of Friday vibrating with nerves and anticipation, spending all of his classes, even Glee, staring at the clock and willing it to go faster so he can get to Blaine's street and put his plan into action.<br>Half the time Kurt spends willing the clock to go faster he isn't even thinking of the ultimate outcome of tonight. He thinks about curling around his boyfriend, talking about all crazy things he missed out on by being at home.

Inevitably, however, he'll catch sight of Puck or Santana, or even just a random couple making out in the hallway and start thinking about how tonight, if all goes as planned, he'll get to see Blaine naked. Get to sink inside him and fuck him slow and deep.  
>Kurt has been dreaming of that moment for longer than he cares to admit, and the fact that the reality of that dream is just hours away from happening is enough to make it seem as though each second is lasting minutes and each minute is lasting hours. Kurt doesn't even think about how long each hour seems to take.<p>

Finally, Glee and the school day are over. Kurt is out of his seat and practically speed walking to his car the second Mr. Schue finishes talking, earning himself a lascivious smile from Santana and a discrete thumbs up from Puck, both of which he ignores.

Kurt sends a text to Blaine as soon as he's in the car.

**_have you ever thought about getting yourself off to help with the pain? Xxx_**

Kurt starts driving as soon as he sends it and ignores the answering buzz until he's parked next to the empty children's playground that's across the street from the Anderson's house. He turns off the engine; lets out a shaky breath and finally clicks open the text from Blaine.

_kurt what? that text makes no sense. xxx_

**_its a thing ive heard the girls talk about. when they have cramps or whatever, theres a rush of endorphins that takes away the pain when they orgasm. And I know your cramps aren't the same, but it might work? xxx_**

_Ive done it before but im not exactly in a getting off type of mood. xxx_

Kurt tilts his head back and closes his eyes, letting out another shaky breath before sitting upright and hitting the button to call Blaine. He can do this, Kurt knows he can. Just not through sexting, he needs to hear Blaine's voice to feel steady, and his gasps and whimpers to be sure he's getting him off.

_"Kurt."_

Blaine's voice is soft and happy, and Kurt feels himself settle just a little.

"I know you're not feeling up to it, but I thought I could…help with that. Unless you really don't want to of course." Kurt bites absently at the skin around his thumb, waiting as Blaine searches for an answer, before catching himself and sitting on his hand instead.

_"I. Yeah. OK. I mean it is something I've tried before, but it usually takes too long to get me in the mood, so I generally don't bother. But I think if you…talk to me, it'll help get me there faster."_ The last part is said almost shyly, and Kurt bites back a groan when he realizes that this is agreement. His plan is actually going to work.

_"Just, hang on. Don't start yet."_ Kurt hears the soft thump of Blaine's phone being dropped on his bed, and the distant sound of clothes shifting and rustling before there's a click and then the slightly tinny distant sound of Blaine saying _"Ok. I'm ready" _that indicates that Blaine's put the phone on speaker, and yes, this is really happening.

"Ok. So I don't have that much time before dinner, so I'm just going to get right into what I've been dreaming of doing to you." Kurt takes a deep breath and starts. "I've been dreaming about licking you open. About what it would taste like, the noises you'd make. Whether you'd be wet enough from my tongue to be able to take a finger." Kurt pauses as Blaine sucks in a startled breath. "I have whole fantasies about your ass Blaine." He continues softly. "What it'll feel like clenching around my cock when I sink into you. The noises you'll make when I hit the right angle. What it'll feel like to come in you for the first time."

Blaine moans, deep in his throat and Kurt is jolted out of his daydream of finally doing the things that he's dreamed of by the realization that by hanging up (however much he doesn't want to) and **moving**, his dick and Blaine's ass can become intimately acquainted.

"Baby, I have to go, are you..." He's cut off by Blaine's chuckle that hitches into a gasp.

"_Yeah Kurt. God I can't wait till we do those things." _Blaine lets out a short **_ah _**of pleasure and Kurt hangs up the phone and scrambles out of the car, walking briskly across the street and cutting across the front garden, narrowly avoiding crushing the flowers in his haste. He fishes around in the plant pot that holds the spare key, shifting through dead leaves and flower petals until he finds it. Soon he has it in his grasp and he quietly opens and shuts the front door, slipping his shoes off and placing them neatly next to several pairs of Blaine's.

He absently notes that he left both his overnight and school bag in his car, but he shrugs it off and makes his way as quickly and as silently as he can upstairs and to Blaine's room.

The door is open, but there's no Blaine in sight, but he hears a familiar groan coming from the direction of the en-suite. Kurt inches his way through the bedroom to the partially open door of the bathroom, and tilts his head until he can see Blaine's head, face screwed up in concentration and pleasure and one deliciously muscled arm, straining as it braces against the counter, and Kurt licks his lips at the thought of what the other arm is doing.

Kurt quickly backs away and starts shucking off his clothes until he's only in his boxers. He takes a fortifying breath and shakes out his limbs before striding to the bathroom and pushing the door the rest of the way open, pausing in the doorway to shamelessly check out his completely naked boyfriend.

He slowly takes in Blaine's compact and slightly muscled physique. Eyes lingering on strong thighs, and round ass. He notes the way Blaine's arm is moving, jerking quickly in a way that screams 'I have several fingers buried in myself'. Kurt frowns slightly. Something seems off about Blaine's arm placement, but he doesn't realize what it is until Blaine's thigh shifts back and his wrist shifts down in order for two fingers to thrust deeper.

"You have a pussy." Kurt barely connects the breathless gasp with himself until Blaine's eyes fly open and his head whips around mouth gaping.

He quickly pulls his fingers out, keeps them curled towards his palm as he turns the tap on. Kurt catches random phrases _'I was going to tell you' _and '_I'm sorry'_ as he stares at the small part of Blaine's pussy that he can still see. He hears water splashing as Blaine washes his hand and Kurt trails his eyes down to the floor and he sees a small drop of blood in-between Blaine's feet, the color unmistakable, if slightly diluted looking, against the light cream of the bathroom floor.

Kurt looks back at the clean shaven mound between his boyfriend's legs and sees a small amount of blood mixed in with Blaine's juices spread around his pussy and the creases of his thighs. He takes a step forward. "You're bleeding." Blaine looks towards him, blush evident even on his tanned skin, eyes looking somewhere in the vicinity of Kurt's chin.

"Yeah. I…I get periods. T-that's what the cramps are about. God I never wanted you to find out this way. You-you can break up with me if you want. I-I'll understand." Blaine hangs his head, sucking in deep breaths and blinking quickly in a way that tells Kurt he's trying not to cry. "I don't expect you to find" - Blaine gestures at his genitals - "this attractive in any way."

Kurt has never been harder in his life.

Kurt finally manages to uproot himself from the spot and step in close to his boyfriend. He places his hand gently on Blaine's neck and caresses a soothing path down his back until fingers are resting in the dimples just above Blaine's ass. He presses a few fleeting kisses on a tense shoulder that relaxes minutely at the soft touch.

"Sit on the counter." It's whispered into Blaine's ear and Kurt noses at the loose curls at the edge of Blaine's hairline as he tilts his head and looks at Kurt from the corner of his eye. It only takes him a few seconds to turn around and lift himself onto the cream counter leaving a smear of red and discharge as he slides away from the edge. Kurt licks his lips and places his hands on Blaine's hips, thumbs rubbing at the crease of his thighs, close to the top of Blaine's pussy.

"How close were you?" Kurt's eyes are focused between Blaine's thighs, but he glances up at the chocked noise the question earns, to find his boyfriend staring at him, pupils blown wide and mouth gaping.

There's an audible click when Blaine shuts his mouth, swallowing thickly. "I…Close. I was close."

Kurt's gaze drifts back to where his thumbs are sweeping over soft skin. "How many fingers were you using?"

"I'd just started with my third." It's a breathless whisper, and another glance up shows Blaine with his head tilted back, resting against the wall behind him as his legs tilt slightly further open.

Kurt slides a hand down, ghosts it gentle over the slightly stubbly mound and slowly rubs two fingers over Blaine's entrance, before slowly slipping one inside, and when he meets very little resistance he slides the other in alongside it, the tight, wet, warm heat is better than anything he's imagined and he crooks his fingers upwards before moving them back and forth, drawing a long moan from Blaine. Kurt moves his free hand behind Blaine's neck and tilts him off the wall in order to pull him into a deep kiss.

Blaine's hands grab Kurt's hips, clenching tightly as the angle pushes Kurt's fingers deeper, Blaine moans into the kiss as his g-spot is grazed again before he coaxes Kurt's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it **_hard_** until Kurt arches into the counter, his dick desperate for friction.

Kurt's fingers stay pressed inside Blaine's pussy, unmoving, until they break the kiss panting for breath and Blaine leans back against the wall. Then the languid in out of his fingers starts up again as he grabs a towel and places it on the floor.

"You're going to have to move to the edge of the counter." Blaine nods and shifts forwards, Kurt's fingers press in deep again until they're moved back to allow Blaine to settle on the edge, ass slipping through the small amount of blood and discharge that has dripped out of him.

As soon as he's at the edge, Kurt drops to his knees on top of the towel, and spread Blaine's knees slightly wider, just staring at the pink pussy in front of him. Blaine feels himself blush, and moves a hand to cover himself, but Kurt grabs his fingers and laces them with his.

"You're beautiful Blaine."

Kurt doesn't wait for a response, just lets go of Blaine's hand to brace against his thigh and then licks a line from where his fingers are still steadily moving in and out up to where Blaine's clit is peeking out of its hood. Blaine gasps and moves his hands to tangle in Kurt's hair, pressing him in closer. He can feel Kurt smile against his pussy before he starts sucking on the nub. Blaine arches his hips into Kurt's mouth and whines in disappointment when the fingers leave his hole, only to gasp out his gratitude when three enter him instead, fucking into him faster as Kurt sucks and licks at his clit.

Blaine feels heat pool between his legs, moves his hips restlessly, up into Kurt's mouth, and down onto his fingers, until he starts to shake, channel convulsing around fingers, squirting over Kurt's mouth and chin. He arches up gasping and whining until the tension snaps and he sinks backwards, chest heaving with the force of his panting.

Kurt looks up at him then, mouth shining with his juices, licking his lips and slipping his fingers free, and Blaine sits upright, pulling at Kurt's shoulders until he's standing, and then pulling him forward, licking across his chin and mouth before kissing him deep and wet, all thoughts of technique gone.

He can feel where he's sitting in a puddle of his own come and probably a fair about of blood, and Kurt's hand is wet against the skin of his thigh, coated in the same things he's sitting in, but he doesn't even care.

He needs Kurt in him.

"Fuck me. I need you to. Want you." The words are muttered against Kurt's mouth in-between frantic kisses while Blaine pushes Kurt's boxers until they're kicked off.

Blaine guides Kurt's come and blood covered fingers to stroke over his cock, using it as lube. Kurt's fingers dash back to Blaine's still throbbing entrance to gather more to coat his dick with.

Blaine leans back on the counter, grabs his legs under his knees and spreads him-self wide. He feels his ass and then his lower back get smeared in the mess his pussy left when he pushes his ass practically off the edge of the counter, feels his hole fluttering under Kurt's scrutiny, hears Kurt swallow and then moan low in his throat.

"Fuck Blaine. Are you sure you don't need more stretching?" The fact that the tip of Kurt's cock is rubbing around his hole tells Blaine that this is just courtesy. That Kurt wants to be buried inside him as much as Blaine wants him to be.

Blaine whines high and desperate. "I'm sure. Fuck me please."

Kurt moans again and the tip of his cock is pushed inside, stretching Blaine. He briefly thinks that maybe he should have been stretched more, but then Kurt starts rocking back and forth, fucking himself into Blaine inch by inch, and it's perfect.

When Kurt is buried balls deep he stops, gasping, unwilling to hurt Blaine by moving too soon. Blaine, however, drops his hold on his legs, wrapping them tight around Kurt's hips, and winding his arms around Kurt's broad shoulders, hitching himself up a little before wiggling back down, ass barely perched on the counter, Kurt bearing most of his weight.

Kurt soon starts fucking into Blaine's tight pussy, forehead pressed against Blaine's collar bone staring down at where he's moving steadily in and out of Blaine. After a short while, Kurt shifts so his mouth is beside Blaine's ear and starts whispering to him.

"You're so fucking tight Blaine. But you love it don't you? Love knowing you're going to feel me tomorrow, love knowing it's going to ache. Are you going to smile every time your tight cunt aches tomorrow sweetheart? Knowing that it's from me fucking you. I bet you'll get wet at every twinge your little cunt makes. Fucking soaking. And I'll bet that nothing you do will end up satisfying you like my dick does." By the end, Kurt is practically growling, and Blaine can feel his second orgasm approaching.

Every time Kurt pulls out, Blaine uses his shoulders as leverage to fuck down so he's almost constantly as full as he wants to be.

"Fuck. Can't stand being empty? You full enough yet?" Blaine mewls as Kurt fucks in harder, pussy gushing and clenching as he comes a second time. Kurt continues moving slightly faster and sloppier the before, and Blaine buries his head in Kurt's neck murmuring softly against the sweaty skin he licks and sucks at, "Want you in me all the time."

Kurt inhales sharply as his hips stutter, cock pulsing hotly shooting warm come into Blaine's pussy.

Once he's finished, he places Blaine back on the counter before digging out and wetting a wash cloth and cleaning his dick and fingers before turning the shower on warm and tugging on his boxers.

Blaine watches him move from his perch on the counter through heavy lidded eyes. Soon Kurt's helping him stand, and Blaine secretly thrills and the feeling of the various liquids dripping out of him. He allows himself to be manhandled into the shower, and hums his assent when Kurt mentions something about getting his stuff and cleaning up.

Blaine washes himself thoroughly, but absent mindedly, stuck on the sensations Kurt induced and how good it feels that someone knows. One less person he has to hide himself from. He knows he and Kurt will have to talk about why he hid it for so long, and probably a long one about how important honesty is, but when he turns off the shower and finds a towel, sweats and a tampon waiting for him in a completely clean bathroom (and how long was he in the shower for anyway) he allows himself to bask in the knowledge that he has a truly amazing boyfriend with a very talented tongue and fingers (and dick) and the fact that orgasms will now be in abundance because Kurt **_knows_** and Kurt **_doesn't care_**.

He dries himself quickly before inserting the tampon (and wow, there was a time when a tampon made him feel full) and pulling on his sweats, padding into his bedroom finding Kurt sprawled under the blankets, already asleep, the spot next to him looks perfectly Blaine sized, so he squeezes in and cuddles close, reveling in the fact that his cramps that had him curled in the fetal position earlier and practically non-existent now, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an so this took a lot longer than intended! Sorry! thank you to everyone who's commented, favourited, reviewed, read this thing you are awesome.**_

_**I now have a tumblr in case any of you are interested: lisagkb . tumblr  
><strong>_


End file.
